You are my Neko?
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Itachi x NekoDei. Modern Day AU. Itachi, who has unexplainable luck at cards, wins another underground poker event for the Akatsuki. However, One man being short on cash, offers him something he doesn't quite expect. Future Lemons. M for a reason.


Document Opened: 12/13/2009, 09:23pm.

Authors Note:  
I have been wanting to get this started for a awhile now.  
No rape/non-con or character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

His face was straight as he casually looked at his hand. A royal flush.  
He wasn't surprised, the cards were not rigged and he needed no special tricks. He had just always had some unexplainable luck with cards. It was the main reason he was sent to _attend_ quite a few underground poker clubs.

For a few moments the most noise in the room was the quiet grunt and 'hmms' from a couple of the other players. However they were of little to no importance as the man to his left.

An American named Ken '_Ferrari_'. Real last names were never used. As far as the raven haired male was concerned, the man _could_ have used a better fake name, or at least one more original.

He glanced over at him as a less than sly grin spread across his face while he looked over his hand.  
The man was both rich and a bit of an idiot. So far tonight had proven that to be true.

The pale teen looked back at his own Royal Flush as Ken spoke.

"Tell me Raven, what's your bet?" He asked with humor in his tone. Still having the smell of a recently smoked cigar on his breath.

Inwardly he cringed at his nickname. It was his partner's, Kisame's, choosing. A last minute deal a long time ago and he had been forced to use it ever since.

He looked up long enough to see that the other two had been grumbling and folded. The fifth guy had just been sitting in and watching to see how the rest played out. Smart enough to know better than to get a loan just to keep playing. It was just him and Ken.

"All in." He spoke with no emotion in his voice as he shoved all of his chips into the pile.

"Eh, bit of a risky move, isn't boy?" Ken spoke cockily. "Ah, what the hell. I'll go all in too." With his four of a kind, he figured there was no way he could lose.

"Show of hands." It was the man who was only watching who spoke. With five million on the line, it would be a nasty dent to one of their wallets.

With a grin Ken laid his hand flat. "Four of a kind. No hard feelings fella's. I guess Lady Luck was just with me tonight." He chuckled while leaning back in the chair and crossed his arms.

The teen simply laid down his cards. "Royal flush." Without another word he looked at the bald man who was sweating a little. The others were either laughing lightly themselves or waiting to see the next move. Either way, it was time to leave.

"Hey, Hey. Can we have a word?" Ken asked before turning to glare at the other three who were snickering. "In _private_." He put emphasis on 'private' but the others were getting up to leave anyway.

'Raven' got up as well. Having learned a long time ago that that meant they were short on the winnings and wanted to barter.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few minutes later they were walking down the hallway toward their separate rooms. Well, they were slowly head to the teen's room anyway. Ken was on the floor two stories up.

"You wanted to talk." He asked while pausing to look out of the clear fiber-glass window to see the city and night sky.

"Well, the thing is...I'm a little short on the cash. Now before you lose it, I have four of the five million." The raven haired teen was silent so he could continue.

Ken walked a little closer to him before speaking again. "Now just between _you_ and _me_, I have quite the delectable little creature in my..shall we say possession."

'_How surprising._' He thought sarcastically while keeping a blank face, allowing the man to continue.

"You look like a smart kid. So I'm sure you know what _neko's_ are."

"Genetically altered humans but due to the fatalities and cruel experiments, the projects on them were immediately stopped and banned." He replied without missing a beat. As far as he knew, nearly all of them were hunted out and killed.

"Knew I was right! Anyway, now this one is rather special and has only recently come into my possession. A real looker for a male." He let out a low whistle, having seen the neko before.

"Now before you start judging, let me tell you, he's pretty enough to pass for a female if you want him too. Big blue eyes, long golden blond hair and skin with just a slight tan to it. Not to mention it's said that he had a mouth on each palm that could work wonders on command, if you know what I mean." He raised an eyebrow in a creepy fashion.

Ken shrugged and continued before the teen could say anything. "Now, I _was_ going to have my fun tonight with him as a victory celebration but that did not go quite as planned. That and the fact I like my celebrations to have a little more packaging upfront." He chuckled at his own joke.

"So, you are trying to give me a sex slave instead of the million you owe?"

"Hey, it sounds bad when you say it. Just go and enjoy your victory tonight and we'll _discuss _the rest tomorrow." At that he turned and left with an evil grin on his face. Off to go get some entertainment of his own for the night. Knowing that 'Raven' would accept his offer tomorrow.

* * *

He didn't think much about the sleazy man. If he truly tried to shirk then Kakuzu would deal with him.

After turning the knob to his room, he noticed something didn't feel quite right. Another presence and it wasn't Kisame's.

Cautiously, he went into his room and flicked on the light. His head shot to the right with what he saw on his bed.

A neko with long golden blond hair, slightly tanned skin and one big visible lusted over blue eye.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
There will be lemons in the future. And I am trying to make Ken a stereo-typical _sleaze_.

Finished: 12/14/2009, 09:22pm.

12/22/2009, 01:03am.  
I have a small request.  
Today is my birthday and I was wondering  
if I could get any kind of reviews and or concrit.-Kitty eyes-.  
Thanks for reading.;D.  
12/22/2009, 01:05am.


End file.
